


Bored at Work

by Goodsause



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sawamura Daichi, Dressing Room Sex, Face-Fucking, Hand Job while fucking, M/M, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Switch Kuroo Tetsurou, security camera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodsause/pseuds/Goodsause
Summary: After being completely bored with her job, Kiyoko finally finds something she can do at work.





	Bored at Work

Practice has ended. Kiyoko it felt like it would never end. She was just too busy counting all the spikes and blocks by each team. It wasn’t easy however. She didn’t enjoy the presence of Kuroo trying to hit on her. She would usually ignore him or just shoo him away. Same thing goes for Ryuunosuke. She enjoyed them being on the team, not being with her. For Kuroo it’s always about which team member he can persuade to get their abilities to worry about, but for Daichi, it was different. Daichi was someone special. All the captains he has faced before were different than him. He had a strong pride for the sport and for each member. And his looks were just to good to be true. That cute short hair, his slim muscle, that beautiful stance. It’s almost if he was jealous that he wasn’t on his team. Maybe he could convince him to join his team, but he had a different kind of convincing in mind. He figured he could make his move in the looking room when the others left. He felt a little nervous though. I mean who wouldn’t feel nervous when you were thinking about fucking your rival captain in his own locker room. He wasn’t a good smooth talker either. He only had to rely on his good looks to back him up, being the incredibly horny teenager he is. Opening the door being completely topless, he was ready to finally make his move. Hit or Miss.

 

 

* * *

 

“You know Daichi, you got some nice moves on the court.” Kuroo made some sharp eye contact with The older male. He tried to make him hypnotized with him, make him fall in love with his words. He feel his member growing in his shorts. That would sure get Daichi’s attention, wouldn’t it? Approaching him, almost trying to do a lap dance on him, he spoke into his ear. “It would be pretty hot if you can show those moves to me physically...” This was it. He needed to make him feel hot and bothered. Daichi’s own member stood up faster than his. He noticed it very carefully but Daichi wouldn’t let him get there. He looked at him with a smug face, almost challenging him to do so. “You know Kuroo, you seem like a sexy guy yourself. You seem like a complete idiot but you know what your doing..” if he wanted to get his heart jumping. He would have to be ‘straight up with him. Catching him off his guard so he can turn him into a moaning mess. It didn’t matter, both would be screaming for each other after this. What they didn’t know was that they were being watched. Usually there’s always someone watching the cameras and it was Kiyoko’s turn. She was shocked at what she saw. Two buff men making out in the locker room. It was shocking that they would be so open about this, because anyone could walk in that room at anytime. Maybe it was a kink for them? Or they were just unaware. Either way she felt so dirty not saying anything, it was just all of a sudden and just so sexy to her. The next thing the two males did were pull off each other’s pants. Kuroo made a jab on Daichi’s nice veiny cock. “Very tasty...” Wrapping his fingers delicately on it. He then made a deep breath and finally started to put it in his mouth. “Oh Goodness Kuroo..” Daichi murmured reaching down and blushing his messy bed hair. “You know that.. we’re not alone right? People are still here..” Kuroo ignored and started to roll his eyes and still kept sucking down his dick while giving out moans. Daichi felt a little frustrated that he was being ignored. He started to take action the only way Kuroo would listen. “Alright. Be that way..” He immediately grabbed The crow haired captain and forced him to keep sucking on his shaft, moving his head up and down. Kuroo felt like a big slut, but he wouldn’t stop. It felt good giving him what he wanted. Soon it would be the daddy birds turn to moan like a girl in heat. Daichi finally released his cock out of Kuroo’s mouth and he did well to swallow it all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back up into the security room, Kiyoko found herself masturbating to those boys getting dirty with each other. She noticed that more people were getting up and leaving. That meant someone was going to wonder why Kiyoko was in the staff room for so long. She didn’t want to rush the two boys getting rough and dirty with each other but she didn’t want to get into some insane trouble. She was in the moment. Imagining the two captains double teaming her from behind and making her into a moaning mess. She had never felt this way about boys before, it drove her crazy to find out why.

* * *

 

 

Back in the locker room party, It was very tense. Skin slapping against skin all the time. Kuroo shaking Daichi’s member while slamming his ass with his long shaft. The moans in the room were mostly quiet, but subtle. Kuroo felt as if that he was fucking the tallest man in the world. He needed a moment to realize what was going on. He slapped his butt as soon Daichi started cumming. He didn’t like how he came so quickly. “For a man who performs better under pressure... y-you... really came quick..” Kuroo said while breathing like he ran for miles. He couldn’t keep it inside himself anymore. He was ready to blow his load inside of the crow. It was going to be a steamy feeling inside of him. Both of them. The watcher and the patrons of the event came at the same time. Both moaning louder than the fan in the ceiling. Both boys felt defeated for a few seconds when they finally caught their breath. All he knew was that his mission was complete and it was going to be kinda awkward for Kuroo when he was going to get back.


End file.
